


动物凶猛

by Nosugar



Category: b'j'y'x, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosugar/pseuds/Nosugar
Summary: 真骨科预警
Relationships: 王一博X肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	动物凶猛

闷热的傍晚，潮湿而令人窒息，空气似乎都胶着在一起，热风裹挟着呛人的油烟味，从附中后边的几栋老旧学区房里弥漫开来。  
就快开学，附中这块还没有什么人气，巷子里卖手抓饼烤土豆炒面的小摊小贩还没有大批搬过来，准高三补课的同学在放学后三三两两的四散开来，有些在校门口等待着家长送来的营养餐，有些聚在小推车前等着炒饭炒粉。

穿过巷子就是附中从前的家属区，原住民都搬到了更繁华的地方，这几栋基本上都是外来的租客和为了让孩子上学方便的家长租下来的，其中几个有些许商业头脑的妇女们想出了个法子，为时间紧又不想吃地沟油的学生做饭，两荤两素加一汤，包月，几百块钱一个人。

肖战和几个同学商量好了包下一个阿姨给他们做饭，这会下课了往校门外走，远远的就闻到了那股子重油的炒菜味，既勾起了他们的饥饿感，又隐隐觉得有些反胃。

老楼背阴，即使是在夏日末尾，几平米的客厅还是一股凉气，肖战他们一到，立马将整个厅房占得严丝合缝，阿姨老练的拿着大锅勺给他们的塑料饭碗添菜，几个来得早的同学霸占了卧室里的台式电脑，鼓鼓囊囊老旧的显示器加载缓慢，但这并不影响早就憋坏了的人的兴致，即使是百度新闻也看得津津有味。

众人挤在这五十几平的小房子里，获得短暂的除了学习的业余时间。很快这阴凉的小房子就蒸腾起了热气，混合着菜味和人味。  
空调嘎吱作响，一会猛地吹出一股强风，一会又偃旗息鼓，没办法消暑降温。肖战出了点薄汗，用手背擦了擦。他吃得很快，余光瞥到手机蹦出了几条信息，看了一眼后就塞进了裤兜里，扒完了最后一口饭。

夏天天黑得很晚，白昼漫长，肖战吃完饭后和同学一起慢慢踱步回学校，不想理会手机震动和衣物摩擦带来的不适，可是电话那头好像锲而不舍，口袋里的手机震个不停，肖战拿出来一看，满屏的信息。  
同学瞄了一眼，笑道：“女朋友啊？”  
肖战嗯了一声，低着头回复，看不到表情，手指却很用力的噼里啪啦打了一长串文字，停顿了许久，最后被他一个个删除，然后不慌不忙回复了几个字。  
“操。”他低声骂道。  
同学有些揶揄：“你这是甜蜜的负担呀。”  
机械的屏幕里看不出发件人的喜怒哀乐，女友只知她的男友在网线那头温柔爱她，沉浸在自己对恋爱的升华想象里。  
“是呀。”肖战笑了笑，没再管手机。

下了晚自习，肖战果然在校门口发现了偷偷出来等他的女友，他暗自叹了口气，在树影遮蔽的昏暗路灯下皱紧了眉头，来到敞亮的大门口却笑着走向女孩。  
女孩是高一的学妹，还处在一个不学习成天幻想校园恋爱的年纪，追他追得紧。倒也不是多喜欢，只是在这种乏味的生活状态下，恋爱算是一剂调剂，肖战不过是想让他的生活不那么像一潭死水。但是现在他有些厌烦了，不太想再陪学妹玩过家家的游戏。

女友挽着肖战沿着学校前面这条街走，许多铺子已经打烊，飞蛾撞着孤零零的路灯，路上没几个人，汽车疾驰而过留下一滩暑气。

肖战在心里想着别的事情，女友在旁边叽叽喳喳说个不停。肖战好久才回过神，发现女友已经不讲话了，眼睛盯着一处看，他顺着女友的目光看向巷口。  
暗巷里没有光，模糊的几个人影扭打在一起。  
女友挽着肖战的手紧了紧，悄声问肖战那是不是他们学校的校服。  
肖战有些近视，眯着眼睛看了一下，巷子里都是年纪不大的，几个人拳拳到肉，被打的那一个穿着他们学校的校服，交叉着胳膊挡在自己的脸前。

更里面好像有一个人，站着倚在墙上，不管地上被打的人，也不阻止打人的人。  
打人的那群混子夹杂着脏话辱骂，后面那人就自顾自玩着手机，微弱的光打在他脸上。  
察觉到巷口有人，他望了过来，也仅仅只是一瞬间，视线就又回到了手机上。肖战看到他嘴角有些渗着血，鼻梁那里贴了OK绷。  
但并不妨碍那是一张冷冰冰的帅脸。  
女友看清了那个人的脸，低声惊呼：“那是王一博吗。”  
肖战一边说着不认识一边将她拉走，一路送到了公交车站。

女孩仰头向他索吻，嘟起的嘴巴上是粉色的唇蜜，肖战不着痕迹的避开，低下身子抱着她，在她耳边温柔地说出了残忍的分手。

他沿着来时的路往回走，放松了不少，路过那条死巷子，里面已经没有人了。

十点多钟这个城市已经暗了下来，唯有亮光的是市中心的CBD，以及应试教育下莘莘学子们桌前的台灯。肖战走回了附中，门口刺眼的白炽灯大亮，教学楼还有星星点点的灯光。后面的老小区呈一片安详的暖黄。  
肖战租了这里小区的房子一个人住，离他包下的做饭阿姨只隔了一个门栋。他以高三学习忙为借口，搬出了家。他妈离婚后改嫁，又生了个弟弟，一家人其乐融融，就显得他格外的像个外人。那弟弟挺烦的，上了小学还随地乱撒尿，肖战本就是个忍耐高手，但有时也恨不得掐死他。

但好在他长得有些薄情寡义，心里就好像真的不在意这些。

楼道感应灯听到了他的脚步声，亮了起来。但他没有上楼，静静地站在楼道里，直到感应灯熄灭。  
五、四、三、二、一。  
他在心里倒数着，果然看见一个慢悠悠的人影晃了过来。  
月光倾泻下来，铁门的影子映在肖战脸上，看不清表情。  
和门外的人对视片刻，他转身上楼。

他知道的，王一博一直跟着他。

王一博自小就是个跟屁虫，喜欢跟在肖战后头，搞得肖战烦不胜烦。

肖战喜欢画画，小时候妈妈就给他买过线描册，顺着点连线会出来简笔画图案。有一天肖战连完线摊开了话册去尿尿，回来就发现王一博拿着不知道从哪个泥地里滚过的塑料小车在肖战的“作品”上推来推去，嘴里还“呜呜”的发出汽车的拟声词。那纸张已经被揉的不像样，上面还有黄色的污渍，肖战看了就把画册抢了过来，刚想打他，余光瞥见妈妈的影子，立马换上一副委屈的样子，流下几滴猫泪。

靠着精湛的演技，王一博不仅被妈妈敲了脑壳，还没收了他的心爱小车车，而肖战得到了一盒蜡笔。  
过了一晚上肖战打开自己的房门，差点滑倒在地，地上放着一些属于王一博的模型小车，其中还有他最心爱的消防车。  
因为妈妈告诉他，哥哥的作品被他弄坏了，哥哥好委屈。王一博就在睡觉前苦恼着选择，咬咬牙放弃自己心爱的玩具，将它们放在了肖战的门口。

后来，那些小车车被肖战丢掉了，他不爱玩这些。

他不喜欢王一博，他觉得王一博很碍眼，王一博分走了属于他的爱，独一份的两只鸡腿变成了一人一个，只要他哭闹一下妈妈就会把他放下去哄，每天都在他耳边说，“你要让着弟弟啊。”

他一直以为妈妈偏爱王一博，可是后来妈妈选择带走他，而不是王一博。

直到上了高中，肖战才又遇到了王一博。  
他们仅是靠对视的一瞬间便认出了彼此，但也仅仅是一瞬间，便目不斜视地擦肩而过，十分默契。  
兄弟情本来就淡薄，小时候白白胖胖的肉团子如今变成了抽条的阴冷少年，肖战干脆的装作不认识。

十月秋老虎来得凶猛，暑气未散，蝉虫扯着嗓子赶在夏末呼号，烈日下整个校园里异常的聒噪。显得高三那栋楼格外的沉静。

附中一直以来的传统就是高三没有运动会，但是并不影响其他年级的狂欢。  
老师在黑板上唾沫横飞，隔壁的大喇叭模糊地喊着宣传稿，谁谁谁在哪个项目中勇得第一，奇变偶不变，符号看象限，XXX你是最棒的，两种声线奇异的结合在一起，令人昏昏欲睡。

好不容易捱到课间，立马睡倒了一大半，另一小半走出教室，趴在被太阳烘烤的滚烫铁栏杆上远远地望着操场上热闹的景观。

肖战的头发有些长了，他趴在栏杆上斜着眼睛吹自己的刘海，被太阳刺得眯了眼睛。

突然走廊上人好像变多了，对面的楼里躲在教室偷懒的学生也三三两两聚在一起。  
同桌突然捅了捅他，让他往下看。

教学楼间的小花园里站着一男一女。  
男孩有些吊儿郎当，双手插在裤口袋里，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖。  
肖战将眼镜戴起来，男孩的面目变得清晰，一脸的不耐烦看着他面前的女孩。远处有人在吹口哨，看热闹不嫌事大，纷纷起哄。  
女孩子说了些什么，脸色也不知是被热的还是被羞的，红彤彤的，绞着手指等男孩的回应。

肖战在心里嗤笑了一声，目睹王一博的被告白现场倒是稀奇的很。  
他不是没有听过关于这个高二男孩的传闻，但也就是笑笑不说话。什么家里是富二代不学无术天天混但是父母已经给他找好出国留学的路子，什么换女友如换衣服活脱脱一个海王渣男，什么爸爸坐了牢没人管在外面和黑社会混，凶得很。当然讲这些传闻的人到了最后一定会叹息一声，可惜了这张帅脸，怎么这样啊。  
肖战从来不否认王一博长得帅，因为他自个就长得挺好的，多亏了家里的基因，还有这一点为数不多的作用在里面。  
但他没想到王一博那德行还能吸引这么多人。

果不其然王一博开了口后女孩的脸就变得煞白，表情管理也做不好了，直接转头跑了。围观的人唏嘘不已，纷纷喝倒彩。  
被拒绝的女孩是出了名的级花，追求她的人能从二楼的教务处排到四楼的校长室，大家都以为今天能成一对八卦八卦，结果被王一博冷脸拒绝，好些护花使者黑了脸，有些好事的还冲底下喊“王一博你行不行啊！”，被王一博竖了一个中指以示回应。

肖战看了半天觉得没意思，打着哈欠回了教室，将书本垒到自己面前，摘下眼镜躲在后面带起耳机，将歌单设置成了孙燕姿专属，补起了眠。

日子就这么一天一天的在刷题和睡觉中度过，肖战已经没有了时间观念，他仿佛一个没有感情的刷题机器，对任何事物都失去了兴趣。等他觉得冷的时候，才惊觉已经到了深秋。

前几天妈妈就说要给他送衣服，后来又改口了说自己忙没办法去学校，把厚衣服给他寄过去，肖战嘴里说着没事，心里好像也早就习以为常。

这天晚上肖战从阿姨那拿了桶泡面回家当宵夜煮的时候，才想起来快递的短信。等他把面煮好关了火，穿上外套就下了楼去快递点取快递，他有点怕烫，拿完回来泡面凉了正好能吃。

等他到了快递点才发现他妈给他寄了一大包衣服，看起来是把他的衣柜搬空了，还不到那么冷的时候，羽绒服都塞了进来。他一个人刚好可以勉强拖回家。快递点都要打烊了，关了灯拉下了卷门，夜晚只剩星星点点的一点亮。

本来这个时间，这一片都在要睡不睡的沉静之中，可是那条死巷子里的声音有些过于嘈杂，还有棍棒挥舞夹杂着一些咒骂。  
肖战本来想无事发生过，当一个聋哑路人，毕竟这一块老城区总有些鱼龙混杂的人没事就喜欢晚上干架扰民。  
但是他偏偏听到了王一博的名字。

“我甘宁凉的王一博，你多大脸啊敢拒绝老子的女人？”一个瘦瘪了的寸头拿着木棍站在王一博面前，“就凭你这张脸？看老子不把它打出花来。”  
“你女人谁啊？”王一博被堵得不耐烦，刚想绕开这群人，却被围困在了中间。  
“美美啊。”  
“不认识，无聊。”寸头歪着脑袋凑近斜着眼看王一博，被王一博一把呼开。王一博并不想知道美美是谁，也不想管这劳什子的傻逼为了女朋友来找架。可是那寸头看着王一博这拽拽的样子当即就怒了，感觉自己受到了侮辱，嘴里喊着你竟敢不认识我漂亮的红发公主美美，招呼兄弟们就开始打。

王一博不明不白地看着这群人突然冲上来群殴他，动作快过思考，抢过一个小虾米的木棍反击，专挑人疼的地方下手，一拳一个，一个扫腿撂倒一大片。然而一人难敌四手，很快就占了下风，身上落下了很多拳头，被木棍敲击的地方隐隐作痛。

其实寸头本来只想给这个小子一个教训，以为是个小白脸，没想到啃到了块硬骨头，这么猛，带上的兄弟们被王一博打得毫无还手之力。  
寸头想着这不行啊，等下怎么和美美吹嘘，趁着王一博不注意摸黑找了块砖头，刚想找回场子，扒开小弟就要往王一博头上敲。  
突然一道强光对着寸头的脸照了过来，还有清晰的拍照声，寸头骂骂咧咧的要管这好事者一并打了，逆光之下只听到一个清亮男声说道：“110吗，这里有人聚众闹事——”

寸头思索了三秒钟，又骂骂咧咧的丢开了砖头，对着王一博耍狠说你小子今天走运，下次碰到大爷就没这么好运了，带着手下一帮残虾蟹将赶紧逃了，边走边教训他们等会和美美说自己大获全胜王一博那个小子被打得跪地讨饶。

王一博蹲在地上，大口地喘着气，扔下了木棍。  
肖战走了过来，居高临下地望着他，然后从口袋里掏出纸巾，递给了王一博。

王一博愣愣的，还没从打架余韵里回过神来，半天没动，只仰头看他。肖战觉得王一博这样子好像一只流浪小狗，浑身脏兮兮的，便嘲笑他：“被打傻了？”

谁知道王一博突然发什么疯，抓着他的手借力猝然站了起来，撞上了肖战的下巴，把肖战撞了一个趔趄。

其实不是下巴，他像个炮弹一样直冲而上，失了准头，嘴唇触到了肖战新长出来还未刮的胡子，趁着肖战愣神之际，又迅速地找到了他的唇，一口咬了上去。  
那倒不像是一个吻，像食肉动物之间的撕咬，牙齿磕着牙齿，带着股血味。

肖战猛地推开他，大骂道：“我操|你|妈！你有病啊？”

王一博气喘吁吁地站直了，直直望着肖战的眼睛反射着月色下的光，看起来亮晶晶的。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，沙哑地低声道：“哥哥，我好想你。”

肖战转头就走，王一博跟了上来，像个小尾巴，丝毫没有刚才打架的凶猛气势。

他看着肖战吃力地抱着那袋衣服，顺手接了过来，扛在自己肩上。肖战没有讲话，自顾自走在前面，心里懊恼着就不该掺和他们。

等走到家门口，肖战掏出钥匙拉开了铁门，回头看着杵在那里的王一博，暗自叹了口气，对他说：“愣着干嘛啊，上楼。”

肖战打开门房里还有一股泡面的味道，他上去一看，面果然坨了，汤汤水水都被吸进了面条里。  
王一博指了指锅，问道：“我能吃吗，饿了。”  
肖战翻了个白眼，点了点头，有些暴躁的回到他的卧室，关上了门。

肖战租的房子是一室一厅，虽小但五脏齐全，王一博坐在饭桌上呼噜呼噜吃面，观察着这间屋子。等他面汤都快喝完了，肖战才从卧室走了出来，手里提着一个医药箱，眼神示意他背过去。

王一博脱了衣服，跨坐在椅子上，手枕着椅背，乖巧的让肖战给他抹红花油。  
刚才在巷子里没看清，现在开了灯再看，王一博背后全是淤青，看得肖战浑身气血直上脑门，怪王一博不爱惜自己，下手都重了些，引得王一博闷哼一声。

肖战低声骂道：“活该，这么大人了怎么还天天惹事。”

已是凌晨，小区里的灯大都熄了，只有肖战这一家还亮着，在黑夜中散发着微弱的光。

肖战躺在床上背单词，背完了也不等王一博洗好澡就把灯关了。他躲在被子里，只露出个毛毛的脑袋，呼吸出的热气令他有些晕眩，没有等到王一博就昏昏沉沉的睡去。  
恍惚间一只温热的手探了过来，肖战闻到了和他身上一样的沐浴露的香味，带着一点氤氲的雾气。  
他默许了王一博爬上他的床，像小时候一样空出了一半空间。

小时候的王一博和他睡一张床，喜欢扒着他睡，双手双脚缠住他，冬天还好，像个人形小暖炉，可到了夏天就要把肖战热死。肖战也不喜欢肢体接触，在王一博扒着他熟睡之际总会默默拉开他的手和脚，把他推到一边。  
可是不管推开再远，每次醒来肖战都能看到王一博毛茸茸的脑袋顶，他抱着王一博就像抱着个娃娃，只不过这个娃娃会流口水。

肖战好烦，总想把王一博支开，但是家里只有两张床，爸爸妈妈一张，他们俩一张。都是爱尿床的年纪，就算尿床也不知道该怪谁，妈妈只能一只手揪一个耳朵。后来肖战凭着年龄的优势，控诉都是王一博干的，让他多穿了几年的纸尿裤。

熟悉的手脚又从身后把他抱住，带着热度的呼吸洒在他的颈后，带起一片颤栗。那个娃娃现在长得快和他一般高，甚至下面鼓鼓囊囊的一大块，让肖战有些咬牙切齿，他像小时候一样推开了王一博。

他没有去问王一博今晚为什么留在这里，为什么不回家，也没有问他爸呢，因为他知道那个男人什么德行，不然也不会和他妈离婚。

两个男孩挤在一张狭小的床上，呼吸相闻，却像两块互斥的磁铁，中间隔了一道无形的分水岭。他能感受到王一博的体温，但推开了王一博后，王一博就再也没有碰他分毫，小心翼翼的不过界。

肖战的食指动了动，触到了王一博，很快地缩了回来。王一博伸手抓住了他，握住后就不再动了。肖战扭过头看他，他已安然地闭着眼睛入睡。

肖战转了回来，盯着天花板许久，也闭上了眼睛，心里却一片清明。

他们从同一个子宫出来，却都遭到了遗弃。

王一博醒了，迷糊了一会伸出手抻了抻懒腰，又被冻得缩了回去。他整个人裹住被子占据了整张床的中心，扭了扭终于叹了口气起来。

他刷牙的时候顺手将脏衣服都扔进洗衣机里洗了，刷完牙才想起来自己的衣服都丢进去了没有换的。他回到卧室找到了一条他哥的裤子套了上去，有些长，他蹲下来挽了两道，站起身来看着床上奇形怪状的被子，突然觉得有些对不起肖战。  
这张床睡下一个青春期的男孩是绰绰有余，处于一个不大不小的舒服的范围，但若再加上一个男孩，就有些挤了。

就像鸠占鹊巢，但他哥宽容地让出一半领地给他安家。

自从那天以后王一博就在这里住下了，肖战没拒绝也没同意，王一博就当默许了，他厚着脸皮像只小鸟一样时不时衔一根树枝过来，给这个小窝筑上高墙。厕所里有了他的漱口杯，卧室里多了几件他的衣服，外面桌上有他刚买的比巴卜泡泡糖，而肖战是不会吃这个的。

肖战高三课业紧，又是个好学生的模样，老早就准时准点去上课了。王一博翘课翘惯了，跟肖战住一起后倒是有所收敛了不少。

才上午九点，王一博套上校服，从鞋柜上拿起自己的钥匙，准备接着去学校补眠。

高三的楼离后面的住宅区近，王一博将书包往院墙里一丢，熟练地翻了过去，轻盈地落地，踩在枯木树叶上发出清脆的响声。  
这时候校园里除了教室基本上没有人在外面晃荡，王一博上了楼，在走去自己教室前，拐了一个弯跨过了连廊。  
教学楼是一个U字型，高三的楼在那边，王一博他们高二的楼在这边，中间用连廊连接，底下有个小花园。  
王一博从后门的小窗口望过去，一眼就看到了肖战的后脑勺，正埋在课桌上写着什么，整间教室非常安静，只听得到纸笔落下的声音。

以前王一博不常在校园里看到肖战，偌大的校园他们就像两条平行线，有着自己的轨道。但自从他升上高二，某一天睡醒，睁眼就看到了窗外的肖战。

他就站在那里，隔着小花园里生长得葱葱茏茏的树，倚着栏杆，扭头和同学说着什么，眼尾都笑弯了。王一博以为他还在梦中，揉了揉眼睛才发现肖战的教室就在他对面的楼上，抬眼就能看见。

肖战偶尔会出来透透气，身边总是那一个看起来憨厚的眼镜仔，大多数时候只是不言不语的一起吹风，刘海翻飞。王一博总想给他剪掉，让他那双湿漉漉的眼睛更好的露出来。会有女同学拿着本子找他聊天，男同学和他勾肩搭背的下楼活动，也会看到肖战抱着厚厚一沓试卷出来送去老师办公室，每周周考前把多余的课桌椅搬出来，和同学打打闹闹。

这是王一博的秘密。他透过这扇窗，隐秘的在时间的间隙里凝视着肖战的方向，窥视着肖战的一举一动。

那是他的哥哥，血管里流淌着和他相同的血液。每每想起，就让他兴奋得颤栗，又恐惧至极，害怕抑制不住心里的那朵恶之花绽放。

趁着下课，王一博偷偷溜进了教室，问了同桌下一节课是什么后翻开了英语书，没翻两页就摊在桌上开始发呆。

直到有人伸手在他面前晃了晃，指着窗外对他说有人找，顺便提醒他数学课都过了，下节课是语文课，英语书该换了。

没想到窗户框里的全景肖战变成了近景肖战，正挑着眉等他出来。

“我今天走得急，忘记带钥匙了，等会把你的钥匙给我。”肖战将他拉到角落，但仍有人冒出头来看向这边，窃窃私语。  
“我走的时候没看到你的钥匙啊。”王一博说，“你等我进去拿。”  
肖战嗯了一声，突然瞥见王一博的裤子有点眼熟，将他拉住：“你穿的我的裤子？”  
王一博低下头看了一眼：“啊，早上把衣服都扔洗衣机里洗了，没有能穿的，就借你的了。”  
肖战思索了片刻，手往王一博裤子口袋掏去。

从远处看，叠在一起的两个男孩也不知道在干什么，肖战却突然伸手摸向王一博的胯间，画面简直令人浮想联翩。

王一博觉得有些痒，肖战的手指透过布料触到他的肌肤，带着温差。  
“你，你干嘛？”王一博往后躲了躲，忍不住笑道。  
“我好像是把钥匙装在口袋里了。”肖战皱着眉头，手又往里探了探。王一博禁不住痒意一直往后躲，被肖战抓着胳膊固定，终于找到了埋在口袋深处的钥匙。

“行了。你回去吧。”肖战拿了钥匙就走，走了几步又转过头对王一博说：“好好学习。”

王一博回到教室，有些女生跑过来问：“王一博，你认识肖战啊。”  
“嗯。”王一博把英语书收起来，看着黑板上的课表，把语文书拿了出来。  
那几个女生挡在他面前，他稍微歪歪头，才能看见肖战走进窗户框，恶作剧式地拍了一下在栏杆边的同学，两个人勾勾搭搭。  
“你们……关系很好吗？”  
王一博直到肖战进了教室才将视线收回。  
他邪笑着开口：“是啊。他是我哥哥。”

临近期末，大大小小的考试接踵而来。  
王一博晚自习时在手机上问肖战想吃什么宵夜。  
过了很久肖战才回：你又不会做。  
王一博抿了抿嘴，拿起书包悄悄翘掉了晚自习。  
自从大家知道了肖战是他哥哥之后，“肖战”和“王一博”这两个名字就常常凑在一起，这点倒是让王一博很爽。  
不爽的是来找他的女生更多了，信件巧克力折纸爱心堆满了他的抽屉，大部分却是“可以帮我给肖战学长吗。”

不行。不可以。

王一博走在热闹通明的小吃街上，书包里颠颠着十几封给肖战的情书，被王一博看到垃圾桶后都顺手给倒了进去。  
巧克力可以留下，肖战学习苦，吃巧克力可以放松心情。  
他左逛又逛，最终还是决定买了两碗卤牛肉粉，一碗加醋，一碗加辣椒。  
等他晃悠着回到家里之后，塑料袋里已经漏了不少汤汁出来，积在下面。他算好了时间卡着点等肖战回来，那时候面还冒着热气，没有坨。

肖战在卧室里写作业时，王一博就躺在外面的沙发上玩手机，沙发小，王一博头枕着一边扶手，把脚翘出去，膝盖搭着另一边扶手，有好几次打游戏打着打着就睡着了，醒来时发现身上盖了条毯子。

王一博总想着，虽然肖战外热心冷，但对他到底是不一样的。他施舍出来的一点点感情，都能铺张开来，盖住王一博的每个角落。

然而这次，肖战把他拉上了床，在寒冬里靠着两人的体温取暖。  
就在王一博扒着他迷迷糊糊快要睡着时，肖战突然说：“你准备在我家里住到什么时候。”

他骤然睁开眼睛看肖战，肖战的眼睛清亮，外头的月光洒在他眼底，却不看他，只等着他回话。

“你在我家呆太久了，还有半年我就要高考了。”  
“成熟一点好吗王一博。”

王一博久久不语，他趴在肖战的胸口，抬眼只能看到肖战晃动的喉结。他突然记恨起了这具身体，想张开牙齿冲着那处流淌着和他一样血液的脖颈撕咬，将他吃入腹中，从此两人骨血相融。又恨自己为何出生于这个世界上，爱着一个不能爱的人，他多想把自己和哥哥变回小婴儿，塞回那个黑暗狭窄却又温暖的子宫里。

世人无爱。

可王一博还是笑了，他轻柔地抬起了头，吻上肖战的喉结，在下面嘬出了一个红印子。  
他说：“好的，哥哥。”

肖战让他离开，他就真的没再回到那间小屋。  
他又过起了原来的日子，想翘课就翘课，躲在乌烟瘴气的网吧里打游戏。半夜和朋友们出去打台球打个通宵，第二天在期末考试的考场里补眠。晚上继续和狐朋狗友们厮混在一起。

拿成绩那一天，老师把他叫去了办公室，苦口婆心劝说很久，最后还要再加上一句“肖战是你哥哥吧，多和他学习一下。时间快得很，莫让自己后悔。”  
王一博点头答应，回教室收拾自己的东西，习惯性抬眼看窗外。窗外没有肖战，只有空落落的教学楼。

王一博回了家，家里丝毫没有人气，他用手指往桌上蹭了蹭，都是灰。他又花了两天时间才把家里打扫干净。他给他爸打了个电话，没有人接。  
他爸和他妈离婚之后越发的不落家里，但神奇的赚了不少钱，每天都不知道在哪里鬼混，只有时不时的转账让王一博知道他爹还活着。

过了不久他收到了一条短信，是他爸又给他转了三万块钱，意思是钱自己花，没事不要找老子。  
王一博按灭了手机，将家里的灯全部打开，复式的小别墅灯火通明，却像一个巨大的黄金屋，没有人气。他将电视音量调到最大，躺在宽松柔软的沙发里玩着无聊的消消乐。

临睡前，他打开微信，翻到肖战的聊天页面，打上了“想你”两个字，点击发送，然后石沉大海。王一博往上翻了翻，只有他的绿泡泡在诉说着思念和爱意，肖战却是从来不会回这些垃圾消息的，他大概率是看到了然后翻个白眼，将这条信息删除。  
所以王一博才会肆无忌惮的将这些絮语发出去，像抛出漂流瓶，收件人是不知在何方的肖战。

王一博是被窗外的鞭炮声吵醒的。混混沌沌过了几天颠倒黑白的日子，听到外面啪啪啪的声响，才惊觉过年了。

他爸给他发了一条消息，祝他新年快乐，人在国外，让他好好照顾自己。接着又是一条转账。  
王一博嗤笑了一声。

大街上人很少，马路很宽，往常人来人往的街头变得有些萧索，全都挤进了一个个四四方方的家里。住宅小区里热闹非凡，到处都是走亲戚拜年的人，孩子们像脱了缰的小野马穿得漂漂亮亮的都到楼下玩噼啪爆竹。  
王一博在楼下找到了一家卖这种小玩意的小卖部，混到那群孩子中间，和他们一起扔那种炸得响的小鞭炮，不到一会就变成了他们的头头，一举封为该小区的孩子王。  
孩子王短暂地忘记了烦恼，回到了无忧无虑的童年。

有一个年纪稍小的孩子跟在这群孩子后头哇哇大哭，脸上有些脏脏的。王一博注意到了他，蹲下身子用袖子帮他擦干了眼泪，问他怎么了。  
小孩哭着说他的脸好痛，哥哥不带他玩。  
王一博仔细地看了一下他的小脸蛋，大概是不小心被远处的鞭炮擦到了，还好比较轻，只蹭到了一点灰。  
王一博问他你哥哥呢。  
小孩子委屈地指了一下他身后，那一团孩子里的其中一个看过来就立马跑了过来，一脸防备地盯着王一博，把弟弟护在了身后。  
王一博笑着刮了刮他的鼻子，问他为什么把弟弟丢在后面。  
小男孩支支吾吾，攥着他弟弟的手跑走了。

王一博记起小时候，肖战也不爱带他玩，仗着大两岁嫌弃他幼稚，把他丢开自己一个人搭积木。他自己又很黏哥哥，在幼儿园就喜欢跟着大班的哥哥跑，不爱和自己的小班同学坐在一起玩泥巴。  
有一次他跟着哥哥玩滑滑梯，但是哥哥都不理他。他一生气就自己跑远了，蹲在沙坑里刨沙子，不知道怎么回事就和另一个臭小子打了起来，在沙坑里滚来滚去。  
不理他的肖战一下子就跑了过来，推开了扒在他身上的人，把他护在身后。小王一博愣愣的，慢半拍的反应过来身上好痛，这才委屈得哇哇哭着叫哥哥。  
后来王一博吵着闹着要和哥哥一起上小学，肖战还为此多上了一年大班，适逢肖战还差一个月才满六岁，不符合当时上学的条件，所以干脆晚了一年上小学。但王一博还是和肖战存在着时差，他怎么赶怎么追，就是追不上肖战。

肖战现在在干嘛呢，王一博心想。  
是不是在家里陪着擀面皮包饺子，耐着性子和新的弟弟玩耍，和家里人其乐融融的看春晚，在零点一起跑到窗边看烟花，枕头下埋着厚厚的红包呢。  
那我现在去哥哥家里也不会发现吧。王一博这么想着。

他还保留着那间出租屋的钥匙，在傍晚时分悄悄潜入，房子里没有人，他松了一口气。

这间房子里还留有一些肖战的气息，王一博躺到了床上，把脸埋在了枕头里。

王一博原本只是想隐蔽的在这里呆几天，却没想正好碰见了肖战。  
彼时他正喝着第五罐啤酒，折在沙发里看老旧电视机里的黑白电影，半醉半梦间听到钥匙插孔的声音，看到肖战推门而入，还以为自己在做梦。

他恍惚听到肖战的声音，那张顾盼生辉的脸突然凑近，让他的眼泪一下子就流了下来。  
他满脸通红地抓着眼前人的手捂在自己的心口，说：“哥哥，我这里好痛啊。”

他好像絮絮叨叨地说了好些话，接着把人扑倒了，一边流泪一边亲吻他哥哥的脸颊，胡乱摸着身下人温热的身躯。  
他感觉自己的下体快要膨胀到爆炸，又抓着哥哥的手往下摸，趴在他的胸口说哥哥这里也好痛，帮我摸摸。

他奇异地发现哥哥也硬了，顿时伸出舌头和哥哥的纠缠在一起。

王一博也不知道哪里来的一股大力，扛起肖战走进卧室，将他扔在床上。  
肖战好像骂骂咧咧的讲了几句脏话，想要逃离开来，却被王一博桎梏住，跪趴在床上动弹不得。  
他说：“哥哥，给我捅捅，捅捅就不痛了。”  
他像一头困兽终于找到了逃脱的方法，便猛地使出浑身的力气，妄图摆脱牢笼，带着他的猎物逃之夭夭。  
肖战的裤子被他扒了下来，露出浑圆的臀肉，王一博覆了上去，一只手握住哥哥胀大的阴茎揉搓，一只手握住他丰满的臀瓣，扒开露出了坨红的穴。  
那出口又紧又窄，王一博急红了眼，用手指抹了口水插了进去，在身下人的颤栗中终于感受到了柔软的湿意，在肖战的哼叫中不管不顾地横冲直撞，终于以另一种方式和他的哥哥重新连在了一起。

甬道里又紧又热，他好像撞疼了肖战，肖战气得破口大骂，却拿他没有办法。他更加兴奋了，从后面捏他哥哥的乳，舔上哥哥的后颈，咬他泛着红的耳垂。

直到哥哥的腰软得塌了下去，辱骂渐渐成为了变调的呻吟，翻红的穴肉以糜烂的姿态邀请他更深的进入。哥哥的眼尾都被他操红了，他从来没发现哥哥的身子竟是这样的柔软，可以对折起来，哥哥的腿也好长，缠在他的腰间一晃一晃的。

他从未体会过这份欢愉，对象是肖战，这份欢愉就被扩大了无限倍。

他听到肖战在他身下呻吟，带着哭腔求饶，下一秒被撞到又喊着再深一点。他的哥哥终于卸下了道貌岸然的伪装，向他索吻，他和他唇舌痴缠，吻到呼吸不上来，下面又缩又吸的。王一博忍不住将手覆上肖战的脖子，感受着血管里跳动的心跳，想要一把折断这美丽又脆弱的颈。他捂住他的喉结，啃咬他的下巴，一边感受着哥哥紧缩的软肉一边猛力操干，最终将精液射进了哥哥的体内。

王一博喘着粗气回过神来，看到肖战被他操得满目春情，大半张脸被汗水浸湿，却又带着一种破碎而神秘的美感，嘴唇红红的，瞪他的眼睛带着一种娇嗔。

白色的液体从那糜烂的红色中涌出来。  
肖战躺在那里，胸膛起伏，倒不像他一直追逐的哥哥，像他的地下情人。  
王一博这么想着，又硬了。

夜还漫长，这个年也还漫长。

寥寥无人的老旧小区里，这间散发着暖光的房间里，他们踩着星光和月影，隐秘地彼此相爱。

天光大亮，满室昏暗，电油汀因为热度过高自动跳闸，发出“叮”的一声轻响。  
缩在被子里的人突然动了动，露出了一个毛茸茸的脑袋，接着是一条赤裸的胳膊，又被另一个人塞回了被子里。  
“唔……”被子里传出一声闷哼，“别闹了。”  
狭窄的床容纳不下两个大男孩过多的动作，被子里的两个人扭在一起，谁也逃不开谁，最终肖战探出了头，深吸了一口气。  
他拉下了被子，王一博趴在他的身上，还不甚清醒，张嘴含住了遇冷而挺立的乳头。  
肖战推了推王一博的脑袋，引得王一博又抬头和他接吻，咬住他的下嘴唇吮吸不放。被子滑落，露出了两人赤裸的上半身。肖战瘦削的肩膀上有几处明显的牙印，因常年不见光而比其他地方要白的胸膛上留有一串暧昧的红痕。  
两人隔得很近，肉贴着肉，肖战感觉到了王一博身下的变化，扭开了头忍不住又骂道：“你属狗的吗？还咬？”  
王一博贴着肖战的唇哼哼直笑，手却悄悄探入下面那处软肉。那里面还残留着些黏腻液体，因为这几日的操干而变得敏感柔软，几乎是迫不及待得咬紧了侵入的手指。  
“哥哥，男人都会晨勃的嘛。”  
在事态继续往不可控方向发展之前，肖战还是做了一些无畏的挣扎，奈何空间实在狭小，他很快又被王一博捉住，一只手就握着他两只手腕抵在床头。  
他的手怎么这么大呢，轻易就能捉住我，肖战心想，然后任由王一博的手指胡闹，拿他的那根孽障在他的穴口前摩擦，然后挺入。  
老旧的床板又开始嘎吱嘎吱直响，肖战偏头盯着王一博胳膊上的青筋，下一秒又被撞出了破碎的呻吟，在再次沉浸欲海之时，突然意识到，王一博可真是长大了。

“我受不了了。”肖战说，“王一博你是人吗。”  
王一博低头不语，默默收拾起弄脏的床单，还有散落在地的衣服，放进了洗衣机里。  
肖战站在厨房里，扶着腰，在煮拉面，王一博又贴了过去，从背后拥住他，头搁在他的肩膀上。  
“走开，你今晚睡沙发。”  
王一博揉了揉肖战的腰，声音喑哑：“错了，哥哥。”

是他太食髓知味，在酒醉之后尝过一次便一发不可收拾。从梦中醒来，发现肖战就在他怀里，阴茎还埋在软趴趴的穴里，腰都被他掐青了，顿时被吓清醒了。他忐忑而不安地等着肖战把他扫地出门永世不见，可谁知道，肖战醒来也只是轻飘飘一句，下次别这么重，就这么接杆而过。  
他像是接收到了什么信号，变成了这个世界上最快乐的人，在这栋小房子里撒泼打滚，陷进哥哥的温柔乡。  
但太过得意忘形，很过了几天从此君王不早朝的日子，最后被肖战勒令停止。

肖战啪地一下把面放在桌上，挥开了堆积在一起的外卖盒子，眼神示意王一博过来吃。  
王一博三口两口的就将面给吃完了，肖战才不过动了几筷子。  
“哥哥做得就是好吃。”王一博放下碗筷，被辣得出了一点薄汗。  
“吃这么快尝出味来了吗？”  
王一博凑过去亲了亲肖战的嘴角，然后起身将桌子上的外卖盒子收拾好丢进垃圾桶。

肖战洗碗的时候，王一博就自觉开始做清洁，又是拖地又是擦桌子的，一个下午就将之前的颓废淫靡收拾了个干净。  
过年期间，这几栋老旧的房子几乎没什么人气，租户都回家过年了，夜晚星光璀璨，这一块都黑漆漆的，唯独肖战和王一博的这套房子亮着光，和星月同辉。

王一博丢垃圾回来时问了一句：“今天初五初六啊？”  
肖战躺在沙发上玩手机，点开了日历：“初五了。”  
王一博叼着一根棒棒糖挨着肖战坐下，听着外面楼道里传来脚步声，还有隐隐约约的说话声和炒菜声，说：“这个年快过完了。”  
肖战嗯了一声，王一博又黏了上来，钻进他的怀里看他玩单机游戏，盯着看了一会儿觉得太无趣了，又将手伸进肖战的衣服里。  
“王一博。”肖战的声音从头顶传来，充满了警告。  
王一博笑嘻嘻地仰头啃了一口肖战的下巴，把他拉了起来，说要带他去一个地方。

两人一前一后的走在小路上，肖战不懂王一博葫芦里卖的什么药，只当大晚上和王一博出来消食散步。  
直到他们来到了学校的某个围墙边，肖战看着王一博熟练的两手一撑，一个起跳就蹲在了墙上，向肖战伸出了手，才发出疑惑：“放假你带我来学校干嘛？”  
王一博将肖战拉了上来：“等会你就知道了。”

学校里没有光，也没有人，过年放假期间只有值班室的保安缩在暖炉旁看小品，离他们十万八千里。  
王一博牵着肖战往学校里走去，四下里寂静无声，肖战踩着枯枝落叶一不小心踩出了清晰的咔嚓声吓得捏紧了王一博的手，像个干坏事被抓的小孩。

又冷又干的天气里，肖战裹紧了自己的长羽绒服，也不知道为什么要和王一博来到学校干些偷鸡摸狗的事情。  
等王一博停下来，肖战才发现他们站在了操场中央。

肖战眯了眯眼睛，看到他们前面摆着一个黑乎乎的小罐子。  
王一博哈了一口白气，说：“等着。”  
他从口袋了掏出一盒小火柴，走到那个小罐子面前，轻轻一擦，火光下王一博神情专注，点燃了那个小罐子，又往旁边移了一步，肖战这才发现有一排小罐子。  
王一博吹灭了火柴，飞快地跑回到肖战身边。

黑暗中突然噗噗的亮起了几束银色的花，起初只是一点点，突然就高涨了起来，簌簌地摊开些星星，像流星一样落地，滞留下一道道金色的雨线。  
小礼花齐绽放，在两人面前形成了灿烂的花火墙，映射着他们的瞳孔充满了光。  
王一博看向肖战，凑到他的耳边轻声说：“新年快乐哥哥。”

直到小烟花燃尽，世界恢复黑暗，肖战才出声。  
“王一博，你也新年快乐。”

王一博又神奇的掏出了几根仙女棒，点燃了它，将燃烧着的星火递给了肖战。  
肖战觉得有些好笑：“你这是在泡妞吗。”  
“不。”王一博摇摇头，“我是在给肖战许愿。”  
肖战噗呲一声笑了：“哪有拿仙女棒许愿的。”  
“有啊，我不就是吗。”  
王一博点燃了他自己的仙女棒，虔诚而严肃地挥了挥，在空中短暂地留下了几个鬼画符。

肖战也照着王一博的样子挥着手里的仙女棒，写下了王一博三个大字，低声说道：“那我也许愿，年年岁岁，我们都……好好的。”

不知不觉他们并排躺了下来，望着天空中稀疏的几颗星星。  
肖战枕着王一博的胳膊，突然说：“还没有仙女棒上的星星好看。”  
王一博侧了身子，吻肖战的嘴角：“我还有几根，要玩吗。”  
却没想到接吻会上瘾，一吻便停不下来，两个人面对面接了一个绵长而轻的吻。

好在气氛刚刚好，谁也不想破坏掉，王一博拿出了最后两根烟花，和肖战并排坐着静静地看着它燃尽。  
肖战最后还是忍不住拿着它在空中画了一颗小星星，对着王一博说：“这是送给你的星星。”

王一博笑了，刚想说些什么肉麻的话，一束光闪了过来。  
“干什么的！你们在干吗！”  
保安挥舞着手电在操场另一边急匆匆赶来，王一博见状将肖战拉了起来，飞快地往围墙边跑。两人手上的烟花棒还未燃尽，在跑步途中散着光，像给他们俩铺就了一条闪闪发光的小路。  
风呼呼的在耳边吹着，肖战什么声音都听不到了，眼里也只有前面王一博的影子，恍惚生出要和他跑到天涯海角的错觉。  
翻过了墙又跑了一段路，王一博回头看了看，保安没有追过来，终于停下来喘着粗气。肖战也好不到哪里去，第一次干坏事还被人抓包，忍不住捶了王一博一下。  
两人汗津津地对视，沉默了三秒，不约而同的放声大笑。

高三生永远是最早结束假期的人，往往年没过完，他们就要开始补课了。  
在开学的前一天，两人无所事事地瘫在沙发上讨论要点什么外卖，房门毫无预兆地被敲响，肖战拿脚戳了戳王一博，指使他去开门。  
王一博趿着拖鞋去开门，没想到和来人撞了个照面。

“是房东吗？”肖战看王一博好久没动静，探了个头询问，却看到了王一博身后拿着两提购物袋的妈妈。  
“……妈你怎么来了。”肖战赶紧跑过去，接过妈妈手里的两大袋子，顺便敲了王一博一下，让他回神。  
“啊，我看你明天开学了，过年也一个人住，想着过来给你做顿饭。”妈妈这才开口，眼睛看着王一博，“一博也在呢……长这么大了，妈妈都快认不出来了。”她对着王一博温和地笑，想要探手去握一握小儿子长大的骨骼，却被王一博避开了。

王一博很明显不太擅长应付这样的局面，他手都不知道往哪里放，只是习惯性地拒绝别人的触碰，但看到妈妈受伤的眼神时又手足无措，只能挠着脑袋，硬着头皮喊了一声：“……妈。”

最后还是肖战将王一博拉了过去，让他别杵在门口。  
王一博好像又变成了一个来这里做客的客人，端端正正规规矩矩地坐在沙发上，手里捧着妈妈给倒的白开水。  
幸好喝过的空酒瓶都被他扔了，想到这里他又有了一丝庆幸。

肖战在厨房里帮妈妈摘菜，给她打下手，却被她赶了出来，让他和王一博休息。两人默默分坐在沙发两侧，彼此无言，又心照不宣。  
他们确实过了一个目无旁人的年，但年过完了，还是要回到现实世界的，这栋房子也不是他们的乌托邦。  
这个猝不及防的访客将他们打回了原形。

妈妈确实准备了很多菜，看得出来是下了功夫的，肖战和王一博也许久没吃过家常菜了，几个菜很快就被一扫而光。  
“幸好菜买的多。”她有些欣慰地看着两个儿子，夹了一筷子菜放进王一博碗里，“一博多吃一点，我记得你喜欢吃这个。”  
“谢谢妈。”王一博闷头吃饭，恨不得把脸埋在碗里。  
“你们住在一起吗？”  
肖战猛地哽住了，连忙用手拍着胸脯，妈妈倒了杯水给他：“吃慢点，没人和你抢。”  
王一博顺着肖战的脊背拍给他顺气，一边笑着对妈妈说：“是啊，我马上也要升高三，搬过来和哥哥住好学习。”  
“是不是啊战哥。”  
肖战在桌子底下猛拧王一博的大腿，因为呛到而眼眶发红，无奈地说：“是。”

“你们兄弟俩感情真好。”妈妈突然叹了口气，眼含伤感，“这样我就放心了一点。”

夜幕降临，两人挤在水槽前一起洗碗，王一博拿湿湿的手碰肖战的胳膊，将水都擦在他的衣服上，肖战不甘示弱，弹了点水到王一博脸上。  
妈妈从卧室里出来，看到他们这样有些开心，更多的却是难过。她的鼻子微酸，强忍着流泪的冲动，笑着来到他们身后，拿出一个大红包横在两人中间。  
她一手拥着一个，短暂地弥补了一下母爱的缺失，却也只能到此为止。

“有什么需要一定要和我打电话，不然你住回家也好，我好照顾你啊。”临走前妈妈摇下车窗，忍不住拉着肖战的手说。  
“不用了妈，我住这里很方便的，离学校近，也没人打扰。”肖战柔声安慰道，只在话尾后瞪了一眼王一博。  
“好，那等妈不忙的时候来给你做饭哈。”她又转头看向王一博，“一博，好好听哥哥的话，妈妈不能照顾你，但妈妈是……想你的。”  
“我知道的。”王一博说。

等送走了妈妈，两人慢慢往回走。  
昏黄的路灯下树影婆娑，王一博低着头踩着肖战的影子走，撞到了肖战的后背。肖战什么话都没说，牵起了王一博的手，拢在了羽绒服袖子里。  
小巷子里没人，他们肩碰着肩，手牵着手，走回已是灯火通明的那栋楼。

王一博洗完澡出来后，走到了肖战面前，蹲下来仰头看着肖战。  
“做吗？”  
肖战摇了摇头，神情有些疲惫。

王一博抚上了肖战的大腿，顺着向上摩挲。他将头贴在肖战腿边，乖巧地说：“我是哥哥的小狗。”  
肖战嗤笑了一声，用手指点了一下王一博的额头，笑骂道：“装什么，你明明是一匹狼。”

“我想让你快乐，哥哥。”  
他欺身上前，手早已探入裤中，将充血的性器放了出来。  
“你看，它硬了。”  
他仰着头，看着肖战，舔着舌头含了进去。温柔的口腔包裹着，舌苔轻刮着柱身，肖战倒吸一口凉气，几乎是立刻就有了要射的感觉。没有哪个人能受得了王一博这样对待，肖战更是如此。  
王一博的眼神是挑逗，是馈赠，他用不熟练的技巧吞吐着嘴里的性器，像吮吸棒棒糖一样伺弄着肖战。  
肖战的手指插入王一博带着湿气的头发，轻轻的向前顶弄。他低沉地喘息着，盯着自己的弟弟用那张凉薄的唇取悦着他，唇周泛着水光。  
“可以了。”肖战沙哑出声，王一博这才抽离，嘴角流下一条透明的银丝，他轻轻亲吻了一下顶端，接着站了起来，拉着肖战回到了卧室。  
最后是王一博一边像打桩机一样深深挺入，同时手里发狠地撸动着肖战的肉棒，爽得肖战反挺着胸膛带着哭腔求饶，说自己不行了。王一博坏心眼的拿手指堵住了肖战的马眼，缠着肖战的舌头说要和哥哥一起射才行。  
肖战即将高潮，穴里又紧又软，还被王一博操得微微痉挛，等王一博终于狠狠撞进去射了出来，放开了肖战的龟头，边撸边让肖战射了自己满肚子，而肖战身上早已一片狼藉。

“王一博，你觉得我们这样放在古代，会被浸猪笼吗。”  
“古代民风淳朴，我们只是兄弟相爱。”  
“那我们会被浸猪笼吗？”  
一声轻笑传来：“和哥哥死在一起也挺好的。”  
“呸呸呸，瞎说什么，我们都要活得长长久久才行。”

每年这个时候总会有些无聊的活动，比如百日誓师大会，学生们被驱赶着拖着疲惫的身躯来到操场，听教导主任唾沫横飞，嘴里喊着我们都有光明的未来的口号。  
高一高二被要求着强制观看，一个个像焉了吧唧的茄子一样。王一博站在队伍最末尾，百无聊赖地盯着光秃秃的草皮。  
学校的操场中间是植的真草皮，因久无人打理，杂草丛生，枯草死了一大半，露出了枯黄的土地。此时正是料峭春寒，神奇的是已经冒出了不少绿芽。  
王一博蹲了下来，仔细观察着那从土里冒出来的小草。

“……那么接下来有请学生代表上台发言。”

“尊敬的各位老师，各位同学，上午好，我是高三（10）班的肖战，在这个……”

有不少学生开始小声议论纷纷，带着崇拜，带着憧憬，带着少女的爱慕。教导主任满意地看着台下的学生开始将注意力集中在这个少年身上，忍不住得意自己找了一个好代言人。

王一博站了起来，眯着眼睛看着远处高台上的人。他想起刚进校那会儿，他还是个混子，叛逆得狠，上课不好好上，规矩不好好守，被老师当做反面教材天天批评。  
而肖战那会已经是照片贴上布告栏的学生会主席，老师们的香饽饽，同学们的好榜样。  
有次升旗仪式上，肖战作为学生代表发表演讲，演讲完了掌声雷动。王一博就在台子后面站着，看着他的背影听完了他的话。等肖战讲完了就该轮到他了，因为违反了两次校规被记了一个大过，被老师拎着在全校同学面前检讨，企图通过激发他的羞耻心让他改过自新。  
等到肖战下来时，他再上去，两人擦肩而过。  
接着他就站在上面毫无感情地念完了从百度上抄来的检讨。  
心里想的却是，他和肖战当着所有人的面有了那么一点点的联系。

那时候的他没想到，在台上高昂着喊出“十年磨砺，立志凌绝顶；百日竞渡，破浪展雄风”的学生会主席，会在前一天的晚上和他挤在一张床上拥抱着彼此的体温。  
他也没想到，就在这几千师生站立的脚下，他和肖战曾在无人的星空下，枕着同一块土地缠绵亲吻，看了同一片火花。

他的哥哥，他的兄长，他的隐秘爱人。  
这个时候的他才发现，他自以为是找到了逃出牢笼的出口，而肖战既是他的出口，也是他的猎物。其实不是的，王一博想，肖战是自己钻进了这个笼子，露出了自己的肚皮，让他叼着，再一步一步，迈向出口。  
他从桎梏中逃出，却甘之如饴地进入了只有他和肖战两个人的囚牢，至死方休。

等以后要买个大点的房子，买一个巨大而柔软的床，和哥哥尽情的做爱。他想。

END.


End file.
